


Grip Me In Your Hands

by nationalnobody



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Good-Boy Luke, Hand Jobs, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Punk Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nationalnobody/pseuds/nationalnobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke gets a lip-ring and doesn't tell Michael. Michael believes a 'punishment' is due and though it doesn't really work out, he doesn't mind all that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grip Me In Your Hands

His friends begged to differ but Luke knew all too well what he was getting himself into the moment he accepted Michael’s request for _tutoring_ (if anything _Luke_ was the one being taught). Luke knew the older boy didn’t want a tutoring session. He _knew_ and that was why he had accepted.

Luke wasn’t a genius, he was quite intelligent yes, but still not a genius. There were so many other people that Michael could have consulted had he actually wanted to be tutored but he hadn’t and Luke was all too aware of the reason why.

He would be lying if he said he hadn’t seen it coming because he had. The looks he had been giving Michael and _God,_ the ones Michael had  him been throwing his waywere anything but innocent and though Luke was a good, pure boy he was more than ready to get down and dirty with Michael because who was he kidding? It was Michael fucking Clifford for crying out loud, _everyone_ wanted him and Luke was no exception.

* * *

He _should_ be surprised, he tells himself, as he’s being pulled out of the hallway and into the teacher’s bathroom by Michael. Before he knows it, he’s being pushed up against the sink and it’s during moments like these that he realises the stark contrast between himself and Michael.

Michael’s shirt is untucked and the top three buttons are undone, his unruly hair is dyed a bright red and maybe it’s just Luke but he swears the older boy’s eyebrow piercing seems to be gleaming.

Luke on the other hand is all neat and orderly with his shirt fully buttoned and tucked and his hair is styled neatly into a quiff though he knows that’s all about to change in a matter of minutes.

“When’d you get it?” Michael asks with a slick grin, hands already gripping Luke’s hips.

“Friday night…” Luke mumbles as his lip begins to tremble and in turn so does his new lip-ring.

“Can’t believe you didn’t tell me. Should’ve told me.” Michael says with a low voice and an almost evil glint in his green eyes. Luke is visibly trembling at this point but he still chooses to stare Michael right in the eyes, daring the other to make a move.

He does.

* * *

“Mi-Michael!” He gasps out suddenly as Michael wraps his hand around Luke’s cock.

_How and when the Hell did he learn to unbutton and unzip trousers that quick?_

Luke doesn’t contemplate it for too long because as the minutes pass he’s becoming a panting, breathless mess as Michael continues to touch him with skilled hands.

Michael presses his lips to Luke’s neck and sucks harshly, not caring about the fact that everyone would be able to see it afterwards. _Good,_ he thinks, _they’ll know Luke is mine and mine alone._

The blonde lets out the noises he can only make when he’s with Michael and when he feels as if he’s about to come, he quickly pushes the older boy back.

“Luke?” Michael questions, slightly angry yet also slightly concerned.

The blonde sinks to his knees, grins up at Michael cheekily, and tugs down Michael’s pants and boxers in one swift motion.

“ _Fuck._ ” Michael breathes out as he watches Luke’s pretty lips swallow his cock as far as he can take him.

Luke begins bobbing his head, taking as much of Michael in as possible, glad his gag reflex isn’t as sensitive because by God hearing Michael make those sounds is simply delectable and it’s making him all light-headed.

He wraps his hand around the part of Michael’s cock that isn’t in his mouth and pumps it with a half-hearted vigour. He can’t really focus on blowing Michael _and_ giving him a slight hand-job at the same time.

“Luke, babe, stop-“

Luke hums in reply, he’s done this enough for him to be aware of when Michael’s about to let go. He knows his little hum will send the older boy over the edge.

Michael lets out a guttural groan, gripping blonde locks between his fingers as he spirals into a dizzying mess of a high. Luke pulls back and gulps down all that’s in his mouth like the good boy he is before staring up at Michael, pretty blue eyes boring into green.

Michael thinks that if he was able to, he probably would’ve came right then and there again from just how _good_ Luke looked.

He fixes himself up before pulling the blonde to his feet and setting him on the rim of the sink.

“Surprised you’re not running off to chemistry.” Michael remarks as he buttons Luke’s trousers and shirt and smooths out his hair, pressing a kiss to his lips. Luke doesn’t say anything, instead he simply rests his forehead against Michael’s and sighs softly.

“Your lip-ring feels really good you know. _You_ feel really good.” Michael comments with a sinful expression as he runs his hands up and down Luke’s sides, the blonde shuddering in response.

“Maybe-Maybe it’s a sign that you should kiss me more often. _Fuck_ me more often.” Luke replies shakily, smile just as mischievous.

“I think I’ll take you up on that offer Lukey… _Right now._ ” Michael says and Luke can only grin in anticipation. He definitely wouldn’t mind missing out on school, let alone chemistry, for the rest of the day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> maybe there'll be a second chapter to this if I ever feel like writing more frisky stuff (｡・////・｡) idk what'd you guys think?


End file.
